User talk:Pelicary
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:600px-Imperial Seal of Japan.svg.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 07:43, June 9, 2010 :Hi, have fun here, you'll enjoy the country Jon Johnson 09:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::His contributions don't seem to fit our country well. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Irashaimasu. O genki desu ka? I understand you have a thing for Japan? I too think it is a most interesting country and I hope to have the chance to visit it once. But I'm getting of the subject: I moved the content from the Emperor's page to the one about Japan. We don't mind you using your real-life passions on this site (we all do) but do try to make it fit with the rest. Perhaps you can become the Japanese ambassador to Lovia? 15:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Novosevensk I see you haven't bought a house yet. Could you consider living in Novosevensk? I am trying to increase the population. Semyon E. Breyev 09:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Or in Portland, same thing (srry semyon :p)Jon THE DUDE Johnson 11:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's be fair But it would be nice to pick Novosevensk or Portland 'cos they're both quite small. Semyon E. Breyev 13:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::This is fair indeed :p Jon THE DUDE Johnson 14:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::But Adoha I think is full! Totaly overpopulated! I think I did a good job as a mayor! ! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh there is one more space, but it's near a train station and a school! It would be cool having the Japanesse ambasador in Adoha, we could discuss politics, ! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The Embassy is in Noble City.--Sunkist- 20:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : True, but still! Adoha is totally relaxing! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, still around? Elections are going on and honestly, I could use a vote or two! Pierius Magnus 13:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :For the record: you are entitled to vote, being a citizen and all. Any citizen has three votes to spend: a Major Vote, a Minor Vote and a Support Vote (1st one means: 3 points, second one: 2 points, last one: 1 point). Kind regards, Pierius Magnus 13:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::This user is not a citizen. Check the sources, Magnus. 13:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :You are right, he requires twenty more edits. Pierius Magnus 13:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh you struck out man you lost Knoodlehead,-Sunkist-, and seymon...STRIKE THREE STOP TRYING TO GET PEOPLE TO VOTE FOR YOU! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's Semyon, Marcus. And Magnus is entitled to going about trying to get votes. Edward Hannis 03:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, please vote in the second chamber and be more active. I noticed you are using Sunkist a lot more now, so I thought I'd message you on here. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Northern Lovian riots Hi there, it'd be nice if some police support showed up in Clymene and Seven. The citizen's brigades have (just about) sorted out Clymene, I think, but in Seven it's likely to turn racial. I gather the coup is over, so there should be some spare officers. --Semyon 16:16, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, the police cannot stop us! Nobody can. Revolution is among us, there is no turning back. The Master's Voice 16:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Send in the army. HORTON11 16:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: By the way, I want an arrest warrant for La Blaca. :) --Semyon 16:54, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: You'll never catch me, cop. My loyal followers are armed and dangerous and I never stay long in one place! The Master's Voice 17:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can well believe that, but we'll wait and see! --Semyon 17:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::To say it like a "gangsta": shit just got real, biatch! The Master's Voice 18:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :: The Lovian Coastal Police are NOT the army, Horton, they are coastal police. Also, TMV, u will die!!111!1one! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Will I die? Most likely. But if I must die, I'll take Lovia with me. Be warned! The Master's Voice 20:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ehm... Who are you now? The Master's Voice 21:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey I don't really remember if you were a Sylvanian soldier, but if so, please have a look at this peace proposal General's Compromise. Il Duce Octavian 09:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Christopher Costello is quite preoccupied with the ongoing conflict in Noble City, and he plays an active role. He is in the middle of a mission to liberate the city, and will probably remain at the scene for a while. When all is said and done, however, Costello's house will have been burnt to the ground and many citizens will probably hate him (assuming that we succeed), so he might need a temporary, low-key place to stay until his new home is finished, and a hamlet seems great. I'll definitely consider. Even if I was to move now, however, conflict in the northern part of Sylvania would cause a problem. Do you think that the battles around the Stephen Headland will not cause the town any later problems? Oh, and Timemaster says that there are no taxes in Lovia, so you might want to consult him on that later. Cheers,--COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 13:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) It's true that there are no taxes in Lovia, but you should definitely buy something in Charleston--perhaps you could become the manager of the Charleston Brewery. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sunkist, I just uploaded a new LDP logo. It's got this modern blue-logo-y thing and the words LDP in yellow in Optima font. It looks pretty great. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Federal Elections candidacies are open--just a notice. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how are things? What do you think of the bills (and ideas) posted in the first chamber? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:49, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you renounce your renouncement please? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Too late. =( Could I get some votes, please? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:01, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes? No? Maybe so? Some votes for the CNP and PL would be good too. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:49, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Also, we have an active proposal in the Second Chamber. Make sure to vote. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Also, I'm wondering why you voted for Villanova? He's pro-choice and pro-gay marriage, I thought you were against those. I think your vote would be better spent on Donia or Semyon. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:12, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh is he really, can I re-take my vote back? -Sunkist- 21:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) just to pop in and answer, yes. Kunarian 21:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can change your votes. Kunarian is also a good person to vote for. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:19, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Both ya support gay marriage..-Sunkist- 21:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I understand your religious beliefs but I honestly hope that you believe the government shouldn't abide by people's religious beliefs. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Why would I encourage them to get married in a sinful way, It be wrong for me to just sit by and see sombody get into a blasfomous marriage in which is damaging to themselves in the lords eyes. I wont vote in people that will increase sinners, I want more people to see the light and seeks the lord's forgivness, and not shurg it off and see that society sees it okay to get married. I do not support gay marriage. -Sunkist- 21:37, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but why should other people that don't think Christianity is the truth not be allowed to? It's not secular, and I think it should be allowed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:39, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I won't vote for you. -Sunkist- 21:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) lol, fine. You should vote for Oos, Semyon, and Donia. They are the only ones that don't support gay marriage, I think. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) You've still got a support vote. I recommend casting it for Donia or Hoffmann. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, if its gay marriage you are worried about then the CNP is not in favour of it then again neither is it against it. You've seen my policies anyways, you should be able to judge whether you think the CNP can do its job the way you want it too. Also remember that populism means we take into account much more heavily our voters opinion than some other parties may. Kunarian 22:20, January 5, 2012 (UTC) If you haven't seen the plan look hither http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Conservative_Nationalist_Party_Plan_2012 Kunarian 22:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll change one of my votes so that its for you, if you cast a vote for me. I have a minor and a support, a vote for a vote. Message me back if you are interested. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:00, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the vote, Sunkist. :) Shame you decided not to run tho'... --Semyon 17:48, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Zack, please vote in the Second Chamber. Thanks! Daembrales 15:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) And Zack is your name, right? I'm just trying to get everyone to vote. I'm kind of new. Daembrales 15:49, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Hey, I deleted the page for you. Is there anything else you would like me to remove? :) --Semyon 09:30, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I noticed that you're logging in on this account again. Did you reverse your original decision to only use the Zackatron account? Also, I'd love to have you back on Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Good day fellow Sylvanian. I have two things I must say. Firstly I hope you will support me in the Federal elections, the greater power the CNP has the more we can co-operate on the issues important to you. Secondly, I want to make you aware as part of my job as governor, that there is currently a plan to improve the transportation systems in the Headlands, there are currently two proposals: #The first is the proposal that we make a railway line from Clave Rock to Charleston, personally while this may provide a benefit to being able to export goods, it will only mean that the exporter and importer jobs will be created in Noble City. #The second is my own and as so I prefer it. We create a transportation business of some sort (this may be train or more preferably trucks or otherwise) to ferry goods from around the Headlands to Charleston and we create a docks in Charleston to ferry those goods around Lovia and across the seas to our trading partners. This I feel will ensure that all jobs created are created for the people of the Headlands and will also guarantee Charleston a growing wealth built upon internal and external trade. Also you should note the transport business and docks will be made by the government however they will be publicly owned by the people of the Headlands and so any profits made by the business will go to the people of the Headlands. While the second is more complex I believe it to be the more permanent and more localised solution for the Headlands and I hope you do too. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the CNP member, I look forwards to working heavily with you in western Sylvania this year both in Congress and as Governor. Also if you don't want to make him (the character) then I'd be happy to create him, I'll be sure to make him as a pro Western Sylvanian but if you don't then I look forwards to your additions. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Nice town Since you're going to propose it into congress, would it be possible to add an inforbox and a town map maybe? I'd like to support new towns. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I will add a infobox, but I have no idea to make a map. I need it to be based off the picture. -Sunkist- (talk) 00:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) They are complicated. How is it's surrounded by water yet it land? If you could post a map and where it is, so it could be better understood where it is. It also seems this is going to be a town for you to declare independence for Western Sylvania, which most people are against. It also seems it's made out to make the government harsh against workers and those in the coal industry. Would you clean the history up a bit? Again all for new towns and such but, like kunarian did to me when i tried creating "thousand apples" it just seems to be a town for politics sake to help those in the conservative ideology. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Its an town to show a realistic situation, every city in Lovia is great, clean, low unemployment. "It also seems it's made out to make the government harsh against workers and those in the coal industry.", its not made out, its simply telling the truth. Heavy enviormental laws destroyed the city. Its not to help those in the conservative ideology, its there to help Lovia wake up from its 'perfect streak' -Sunkist- (talk) 01:12, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :I see your point there too however I think it's more of that people never mention the downsides to Lovian settlements. Hurbanova for instance has terrible unemployment and has problems housing all of it's people, the overbanken expansion was supposed to help but I don't think it'll solve the problem completely. That's just one example. Lovia isn't perfect, people just are good at missing the bad points. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:20, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Agreement with the perfect streak thing. Train Village is pretty run down too though. It seems like most places are as you mentioned. Maybe then remove the parts about the ideologies. ANd we dont have many environmental laws, and mining is still alive. Maybe say, the natural resources dried up (perse) and population decreased and unemployment rose. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Why can't a it be ideologically conservative socially and ideoloically liberal? We already know how Labour and LDP take control of liberal inner cities. We don't have envionmental laws. but we have a populance that's green energy devouted. Might I also add, any party that says "The Party will support any law that protects the environment." like the Labour Party would never be backed by a miners union, like the Miners Union of Lovia? Just some background from a person whom lived in the Applachians and now lives in a city that is powered by a coal plant in Indiana. -Sunkist- (talk) 02:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::We try and keep set ideologies out of it, for wikifications sake but you can say that in the last federal elections most people voted the Derder Party or something. Also we do have environmental laws but that's in the form of national parks, which you should have a look at if you want to think about where the problems are. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:20, January 27, 2013 (UTC) It's a conundrum, as the UK Labour party is backed by the miners union but also supports protection of the environment. It's not that inner cities vote more left is a Lovia thing, thats a worldwide thing. Again you give an american example, were more European. I guess it could but at the most it would vote CNP. Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:20, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Inner cities don't vote more left for no reason, they do it because of certain socialist ideas which seem to tend to their problems. A city with problems with environmental regulations like this wouldn't vote left. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:20, January 27, 2013 (UTC)